A Dragon Tales Christmas
by SxcLibrarian
Summary: It's Christmas, and Emmy's one wish is to be with the one she loves, Ord. But obstacles seem to come between them. Will she overcome and be with the one she loves?
1. Chapter 1: A Dragon Tales Christmas

It's November 23, the day before Christmas. Me and my younger brother Max were in the kitchen eating pancakes and drinking hot chocolate for breakfast. "Emmy, gimme the syrup!" Max demanded in a whiny way. "Here you go!" I said as I so graciously handed it to him. Just then we saw a glimmering light coming from upstairs. "It's the dragons calling us!" Max said with a mouthful of pancakes. I think some even dribbled out, eew. "Ord is calling me." I thought to myself with a grin.

So we both ran upstairs to our play room. I opened the drawer and got the dragon scale. "I wish I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons, in a land apart!" We said in unison. The colorful dragons flew around us; I pictured Ord flying around me, it was amazing. He was so majestic, like a magical bird enveloping me in his strong, warm, and - Oh! We're here.

"Max! Emmy!" Ord said excitedly. He ran up and gave me a big hug. "Mmm! Ord is hugging me!" I thought to myself. I opened my eyes, "What the heck is he doing hugging Max too?" I thought.

"What are you guys doing for Christmas?" Max asked as Ord set us down.

"WEEEHAOOO!" Screeched the annoying voice of Wheezie. They landed with a thud. "Haha! Looooove it!" she screamed. "So what's this Christmas you guys are talking about?" she asked.

"You could hear us?" Max asked.

"Of course, I have super hearing." Wheezie said smugly.

"Awesome!" Max said

"Christmas," I interrupted, "is the time of the year when you get anything you want." I looked over at Ord. "You write a list to Santa Clause of everything you want, then on Christmas Eve, he breaks into your house, eats all of your cookies, and leaves your presents under the Christmas Tree." I Explained.

"Ha, LOOOVE it!" Wheezie said waving her hand. "I can't wait for him to come into our knuckerhole and give us presents!" Wheezie exclaimed.

"I don't want some stranger coming into our knuckerhole and eating all of our cookies!" Zak whined.

"Don't worry!" Wheezy said, "He'll give us presents."

"Well, I- I- ACHOOOOO!" Zak sneezed.

"Zak, are you ok?" Max asked.

"No, my allergies are acting up!" Zak whined.

"We had better get going if we are going to get to Cassie's by nine." Ord said

"Why are we going to Cassie's?" I asked, a bit disappointed.

"Because it's Dragonberry Day!" Ord said, "It's the day where all of our family and friends get together and make Dragonberry Pie, Dragonberry Cupcakes, Dragonberry Ice-cream, and so much more! Then we all exchange out dragonberry goods and celebrate dragonberries!" Ord said while he fantasized about all of the dragonberries he was going to eat.

"Well, we should probably get going, we don't want them to start making dragonberry goodies without us." Zak said.

"Jump on my back Max" Ord said

"Emmy, you can ride on us." Zak said

I wanted to ride on Ord! Not Zak and Wheezy, yuck! "What am I going to do?" I thought to myself.

"AAAH!" I said as I tripped myself over a rock.

"Are you okay Emmy?" Ord asked, a bit worried.

"I'm fine, i just got a bruise!" I lied.

"Here, let me take a look at that." Zak said as he got out his First Aid Kit.

"Oh, Uhh, I think I can manage..." I started

"Nonsence!" Zak said as he put a bandage on my 'booboo'.

"Here, I'll help you on our back." Zak offered.

"No, I think I need to ride a one headed dragon, because of my painful booboo." I lied.

"But if you ride Ord, who will I ride?" Max asked, "I'm too small to ride Zak and Wheezie."

I thought for a moment.

"Aha!" I said out loud.


	2. Chapter 2: Cassie the Temptress

We were flying to Cassie's house. I was on Ord's back and Max was stuffed into Zak and Wheezy's pouch. Everything was good.

Cassie was outside watering her flowers or something silly like that when we landed. She saw me on Ord's back; I could tell she was jealous because she ran inside!

"Hi guys!" Cassie said with a big smile on her face. She threw a bunch of confetti in the air that she got from inside.

"Hmf Cmsieh!" Said a muffled voice.

"Oh, we forgot to take Max out of our pouch!" Wheezy said with as much enthusiasm as ever.

They pulled Max out of their pouch.

"Hi Cassie!" He repeated.

"Hi Max," she said quickly "and hello Ord!" she said flirtatiously; the skank!

I gave her the stink eye. Who did she think she was, flirting with MY man?!

"Are you all ready to make the Dragonberry Day decorations?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone said in unison.

"Definitely!" I said with a bit of sarcasm. Normally I would love to make decorations; especially if Ord would be there, but Cassie is a party pooper! She is in love with Ord! And what's worse is that we're going to her house! Who knows what kind of evil plan she's cooked up to trick Ord into going out with her!

We went inside the door. Inside her house was lots of messy confetti, ribbons, and lots of dragonberries! There was also a big Dragonberry Bush in the living room, she was probably going to trap Ord in there to make out with him or something sinister like that!

"I love stringing dragonberries together! Back at home we would use popcorn." Max said as he popped another dragonberry onto the long string.

I looked over at Cassie and Ord making a Dragonberry Pie together. Ugh! I was stuck here puting the decorations on the Dragonberry Bush and Cassie thinks she gets to steal MY Ord! I don't think so!

"LOOOVE IT!" Wheezy shrieked out of nowhere.

"I need a plan to get me and Ord alone - away from Cassie!" I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3: Emmy's Act of Love

Some time had passed as I was thinking up a plan to get rid of Cassie. Everybody had changed tasks, everybody except Cassie and Ord, MY ORD!

"AAAACHOOOO!"

I looked over at Zak, who was sneezing all over the Dragonberry Pie he and Wheezy were making. "Eew! He is going to give all of us his allergies! RUDE!" I thought to myself. I needed a plan to get rid of Cassie, something that would make her look bad in front of everybody... Like drugs!

"Drat!" I said aloud.

"What's wrong?" Ord asked.

"Cassie dosen't have, umm, Deew!" I said, making a desperate excuse to leave.

"What's Deew?" Cassie asked.

"I'm not surprised you don't know what it is." I said smugly. "Deew, is an amazing spice that grows in the human world, I think it would go really well with the Dragonberry Cake!" I lied.

"Alright, hurry back!" Ord said.

I wished myself back home, and snuck into my parents room. They weren't home, I think they where still at work. I opened my mom's closet door and started feeling around. "Let's see," I said as I was feeling around, "Some used socks, some wrappers, a dead mouse, some bras, and FINALLY, what I was looking for, mom's weed stash! Behind all of the clothes was about 50 pounds of weed, less than usual. I went through the bags and picked out all of the seeds and put them in my pockets.

"I will plant these in Cassie's yard and get her BUSTED!" I thought to myself. So I went back to the play room and wished upon the Dragon Scale again. I could swear one of the dragon silhouettes grabbed my butt as it passed by me. I giggled in delight as I pretended it was Ord grabbing my butt!

I reappeared in Dragonland right outside Cassie's house. I looked through the window to make sure no one noticed that I was there.

SNAP! I had stepped on a branch and broke it. "Crap!" I thought to myself. "Have I been found out?" I ducked down under the window so that no one would see me.

"Is someone out there?" I had the misfortune of hearing Cassie say.

"Um, Coo, Coo" I said, imitating a bird. (I do great bird imitations, I'm six!)

"HA! It's a Dragon-Bird!" Wheezy suggested.

"I'm safe." I thought.

I crouched over to her back yard, where I saw a nice looking Dragonbery Garden. I ran my hands through the marijuana seeds in my pocket.

"I will plant these and get Cassie busted for growing Pot!" I said to myself in delight. What I was doing was completely justified! I had to do this in order to get what's mine - Ord's love! And plus I just don't like Cassie!

I sprinkled the seeds onto the small garden next to a small dragonberry bush. "I need some water to make these puppies grow!" I said to myself as I looked around for some water.

"Eureka!" I saw a full garden sprinkler. As a approached the sprinkler I noticed a simple tune coming out of the water. (Just like Cassie to enjoy simple tunes. They are good for people and dragons of low intellect.) I read the label out loud, "Singing Springs Water (Use sparingly)."

"Meh, I'll just use it all!" I said as I doused the planted marijuana seeds in the special water. When the water was all used up, about a gallon and a half, I snuck back to the front door. I didn't feel sorry for what I was doing, not at all! Cassie deserved to be punished for trying to steal my man! And Ord needs to learn to love ME! And not some skank who can't give half of the love that I can!

I got to the front door when I heard a horrible shriek! I thought it was ghost, or a dying cat, or something. "LOVE IT!" I heard it again, it was just Wheezy.

I opened the door and everybody was sill making their Dragonberry Day goodies.

"Emmy!" Ord said with a big smile.

"Hi." I said smugly. I was still mad that he was cheating on me with Cassie, and as long as she was around I cannot enjoy my time with Ord.

"Did you get the special spice?" Cassie asked in her usual, whiny voice.

"Yeah," I snapped, "but I dropped it on the way here, sorry."

"Oh, that's alright," Cassie said, "at least you tried." Ugh, Cassie is so condescending! She pretends to be nice but she is really a dirty Ord stealer!

"LOOOVE IT!" Wheezy announced out of nowhere.

"EEW!" Zak Shrieked!

"What is it?" Cassie said.

"You have a bunch of ugly weeds growing in your back yard! And they are so tall!" Zak said

"Those weren't there this morning!" Cassie said.

"Let's all go check them out!" I said. We all walked outside into a forest of cannabis.

"What is all of this?" Ord asked.

"It's just as I feared," I said with my pink cellphone in hand, "This is the illegal drug, Marijuana!"

Everybody gasped. "Cassie has been growing drugs in her back yard!" I announced as I dialed the police.

"Cassie! How could you?" Ord said sadly. "We're vary ashamed of you, Cassie!" Zak said.

"But I didn't..." Cassie said, trying to defend herself.

"Don't lie Cassie," I said, "everybody can see what's you've done."

Just then, the police came barging in. "Which one of you is Cassie?" A hot, buff, dragon police officer said. "She is right over there!" I pointed to Cassie!

"But it wasn't me!" Cassie cried. The police grabbed her and took her away! My plan worked! Now Ord will be mine!


	4. Chapter 4: The Price of Love

"I cant believe Cassie was growing illegal drugs." Ord said sadly. When will he get over her? Oh my goodness! We were all still in the weed garden; the police just took Cassie away a few minuets ago and everybody was still in shock. How long does it take to get over a friend betraying you? "I'll give them three more minutes before I make my move on Ord." I thought to myself. Everybody moped around and talked about how hurt they were for the next five minutes, what losers. "It's time!" I said to myself. I walked up to Ord, who was sitting on the ground next to the weed plants. "How could Cassie do this?" He said sadly. "Shut up Ord!" I said sharply. "She betrayed you! You need a woman who won't do such an awful things, a woman who will be loyal to you till the end, a woman who will allow you to massage her feet whenever she wants - a woman like me!" I said." Ord looked up at me with tears in his hot, blue eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by an annoying, piercing shriek.

"LOOK OUT EVERYBODY!" shrieked Wheezy, just like her to ruin a perfect moment, maybe I'll get rid of her too!

"What's the matter?" Max asked.

"My dear," Wheezy's eyes grew wide, "I mean, Max. ZAK IS GOING TO SNEEZE!"

Zak did have the contorted face like he was going to sneeze. What a loser, he can't even handle a little marijuana pollen.

"Aaah... Aaaaah... AAAAAACHOOOOOO!" Zak sneezed.

"Ugh, excuse me everybody!" Zak said trying to be polite.

"It's alright, bless you!" Ord said (He is so sweet).

"Dose anybody smell smoke?" Max said.

"No Max! You are just stupid!" I finally said it! OMG I feel so empowered!

"NO! I SMELL IT TOO!" Wheezy screamed in her obnoxiously loud voice.

"Oh NO!" Ord said pointing towards the house, "The weed caught on fire!"

"WE CAN'T GET OUT!" Zak shrieked, "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

The air filled up with smoke pretty quickly, we couldn't even see the fire anymore.

"Maybe I should just let everybody die," I thought to myself, "but Ord would get mad at me and think I'm some sort of psychopath, which I'm OBVIOUSLY NOT!"

"Everybody gather close and get close to the... the..." I started. I felt strange - euphoric. "Guys?" I asked.

"BWAHAHAHA! WHa.. AHAHA is THIS?! HAHAA!" Wheezy said in between bouts of uncontrollable laughter.

"I think... the weed is hitting us!" I said before erupting into laughter.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Zak yelled, obviously having a bad trip because he is a loser!

I looked over at Max, who was floating in the air cross-legged. "I have achieved Nirvana!" he said. I rolled my eyes because my little brother was just being stupid, but I found that I couldn't stop moving my eyes!

"Sis thucks!" I said.

"NEED... FOOD!" Ord said, his eyes were squinted and red, but he was till hot! Ord ran up to the dragonberry patch and started shoving the bushes down his romantic throat whole. "I wish that were me." I thought to myself. "Yes! that's it! That is how I will be with Ord forever! I will make him swallow me whole!" My thoughts continued, "I will smear dragonberry jelly all over myself and he will swallow me whole and I will achieve Nirvana!"

I struggled to get up to get the dragonberry jelly, which was inside Cassie's refrigerator. Slowly, step by step, I stumbled over to the house, then the kitchen. This felt like it took hours, but eventually, I opened the refrigerator. "There you are my precious." I said to the jar of jelly.

"Hello Emmy." The jar said in a nasty voice that sounded like Cassie. "You will never gain Ord's love, he only loves Cassie!" The skanky jar continued. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID JAR!" I said as a hit the 10" by 10" jar on the refrigerator door. "Ord loves me! He's just confused because Cassie is a temptress!" I said.

Just then I heard police sirens. "Crap! It's the cops!" I said, "You called them! didn't you, Jar?" I shouted at Jar, she didn't reply. "This is the police! We have the house surrounded, come out with your hands up!" One of the hot dragon police said. He continued. "We see the plume of smoke coming from your back yard, there is no denying that you guys are blazing the rest of Cassie's weed, you are all under arrest!" I knew the only thing I could do was hide, but where? I looked at the skanky jar. "Eureka!" I said to myself the put the jar over my head. "They will never find me here!" I thought to myself.

"We're coming in!" The hot dragon police officer said. A swarm of those losers ran right past me. I heard them arrest Max, Zak, and Wheezy, which I was okay with because they were all losers, but then I heard Ord's voice. "I can't go to jail, I need food!"

"No!" I thought to myself. "They can't arrest Ord, he is too precious!" But alas, they threw him into the police van with the rest of those losers!

I knew what I had to do! I had to follow them, and free my Ord!

As soon as the last hot police officer got into the dragonberry police car, I took the jar off of my head and smashed it with a hammer because it was a stupid skank! Then I got my harness and quickdraws out off my pocket and snuck over to the policedragons' dragonberry police car. They were all laughing and eating dragonberry donuts - and getting diabetes I'm sure. I crawled under the dragonberry police van and attached my harness to the underside of the dragonberry van.

Not a minute too soon, the hot, dragon police losers started the car and drove off as soon as I attacked the last quickdraw.


	5. Chapter 5: Emmy's Resolve

By the time we got to the Dragonberry Police Station the marijuana high wore off. Which was good because if I wanted to break Ord out of jail I would need all of my brainpower.

The dragon police dragged Ord and his loser friends out of the van. Ord looked worried, I had to break him out! I looked around to see if any stupid dragon police were around, the coast was clear. I quietly tip toed to the back of the Dragonberry Police building and jumped up to peer into the window. There was my poor Ord... and his stupid friends.

"Psst! Ord." I whispered.

"Emmy?" he asked

"Yeah, it's me."

"I'm so glad they didn't arrest you. How did you escape?"

"I hid in a jar. Listen Ord, I'm so sorry that I got you into this! I promise I will get you out!" I said lovingly.

"What do you mean, you got me into this?"

"I planted the weed in Cassie's back yard, I did it to protect you from her temptress ways!"

"You what?" Ord said in shock.

"There is no need to thank me! I will do anything for you, for love!"

"How COULD YOU?!" Ord shouted. The guards saw me outside the window. "Hey, what are you doing?" one said. I dropped down when I looked at the window and tried to run, but I twisted my ankle the wrong way when I landed. I tried to crawl away but the hot guard grabbed me and threw me into the prison with Ord, probably because he thought I was hot and wanted to keep my there 'till he was off shift and ask me out or something.

"Well, well, well, look what the Dragoncat dragged in!" Wheezy said angrily. I guess the others heard what I said to Ord.

"How could you Emmy?" Max asked. "You got the love of my life thrown in jail."

"I love you too Max! I'm ok being here as long as you're with me!" Wheezy exclaimed. "Not you!" Max said, "I'm talking about Cassie!"

"WHAT?!" Wheezy said as her face contorted into, well, I'm not really sure what to call that expression, but I could tell she was angry.

"Well, it's okay Ord, because we are here together!" I said.

"No!" Ord said "I don't love you! You are terrible! You got us all locked up in jail and Cassie is in court for something she didn't even do!

"What are you saying Ord? I did this for you! For our love!" I said. "And if you hadn't been cheating on me with Cassie we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!" I said sharply.

"WE WERE NEVER DATING IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Ord shouted.

"I DID ALL OF THIS FOR YOU AND YOU DON'T EVEN APPRECIATE IT!" I shouted back, even louder.

I ran off to the other side of the cell, about three feet, and started crying. How could Ord not love me? After all I did for him and this is how he treats me? "Ord," I said firmly, "We're done. I'm dumping you! I am going to go home and smash the dragon scale and never come back!" I said through my tears.

"I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home; there won't be a next time." I said.

"Emmy, no! I wont be able to get back home!" Max shouted. I knew this fact, but if he was going to side with the enemy, he can stay with the enemy!

The dragon silhouettes surrounded me, and I was back home. Like I promised I would, I took my toy hammer out of my pocket and smashed the dragon scale. It's glow faded until it was a grey pile of dust on the floor. I could finally move on with my life, leaving behind all of the toxic, dysfunctional people who were making me miserable.

"I'm free!" I said to myself. Then I got into my bed, resting up for a new adventure, tomorrow.

~The End~


End file.
